A Very Interesting Girl
by LittleMoreSonic11
Summary: When teenage genuis Sherlock Holmes meets an ordinary girl, Molly Hooper, he can't help but notice she's not really ordinary at all. BBC Sherlock, Sherlolly. Rated T for possible kissing scenes
1. Molly Hooper is Sorta Interesting

Sherlock Holmes sits up in his small bed, barely able to accommodate him tall slender frame. He's very tall for his age. A couple of inches taller than everyone else in 8th grade.

He hears his Mum call down from the kitchen telling him that breakfast is ready. He groans and rubs his eyes, and heads down the stairs.

Breakfast goes by slowly. Mum asking what Mycroft and Sherlock are going to do today, and then she follows it up with her usual worried rant about Sherlock not making friends. Typical. Dull.

While their Mum is lecturing Mycroft on how he shouldn't manipulate his so-called friends to get what he wants, Sherlock slips away from the table and goes to get dressed. He wants to get to the school early today, maybe he can sneak in a few experiments at the lab before school starts.

He slowly dresses in khakis and a nice, navy blue button-down shirt, and puts on his favorite pair of black sneakers. Something comfortable.

He quickly walks the short 15 minute walk from his house to his school, whistling a violin tune the whole way.

When he reaches the school, he sees the same girl who's there every morning sitting on the steps. She always stares at him. And he hates it. When he walks by, she never says anything. He doesn't either. He doesn't even acknowledge her presence, afraid that doing so would spike up her affections she so clearly had for him.

He's in the process of ignoring her when he hears a small, soft voice say his name.

"Sherlock?"

He turns slowly to look at her, somewhat annoyed. Her soft, blonde hair is up in a ponytail. She's wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes. Her cheeks are also flushed red, and she's looking at her hands in her lap, sneaking a peek at him very quickly.

Hmm, must have taken a lot of courage for her to say something to me, thinks Sherlock. I think I'll have a little fun. This should be interesting.

"Yes?"

"Oh, um, well I was wondering if you wanted to sit down and talk, instead of break into the science lab like you do every day." A small, sly, smile crept onto her face. She gains a little courage and sits up a little straighter.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sherlock asks, sitting down. He was very careful to cover his tracks. Very, very careful. No normal person could ever figure out he was going there.

"Because I've been watching you for a while Sherlock, and I know you," she says. Realizing her mistake, she quickly continues, "Well that sounds a little creepy, I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean." Sherlock lets out a little smile, and then continues. "That's very interesting that you would notice something like that."

"Oh Sherlock, don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

"No, no. I'm talking to you as if you're intelligent. If you were stupid you wouldn't be able to work out where I was going. I cover my tracks pretty well," he says, a little too proudly.

After a little silence, and the girl playing with her hands awkwardly, Sherlock stands up, the girl immediately following him.

"So, what's your name?" he asks her.

"Molly. Molly Hooper," the girl says with a soft smile.

"Well Molly Hooper, I hope to see more of you soon."

"And you too, Sherlock," Molly says as he picks the lock on the door of the school and goes inside.


	2. Molly Can Do Things Sherlock Can't

**A/N: **During the previous chapter of this fanfiction I believe I stated that Molly had blonde hair. Whoops. I meant brown! So please ignore that error.

The next day, Sherlock gets up and gets dressed quickly. He eats breakfast, and then grabs a small hand-held puzzle from his room. _Let's just see how smart Molly Hooper is, _thinks Sherlock.

He arrives at school the same time he always does, an hour before it starts. Molly isn't there yet, but Sherlock suspects she will be soon. His mind wanders back to yesterday, how daring she was to ask him that. It was obvious how much of a crush she had on him, and it wasn't like her to just _talk_ to people. She was very shy.

Okay, maybe Sherlock wasn't completely ignoring her. He watched her a little more than other people. He knows the way she holds her posture, her handwriting, and other things like the exact color of her hair. It hadn't really occurred to him that he thought she was sort of pretty.

But he assumed she was stupid. And who could compare to the massive intellect he possesses? She would be dull. Boring. And definitely not worth his time.

But of course all these thoughts were formed before yesterday. She proved she wasn't entirely stupid. Most people couldn't have figured it out. But she had.

He needed to know the secrets her mind possesses. She might not be a genius like him, but she might be a little close. He needed to know how close.

* * *

Molly Hooper rides her bike down the dirt road to her school, her ponytail flopping back and forth. She can't quit thinking about Sherlock Holmes and how proud she was of herself for talking to him.

_Well, that was probably the end of it, _thinks Molly, _he probably thinks I'm dull. Like everything else in the world._ _But at least I talked to him._

She pulls up to the driveway of the school, surprised to see him already sitting there. She locks her bike to the railing and sits down beside him.

"So, you don't think I'm dull?" she asks.

Sherlock looks at her, an expression with all emotion wiped from it.

"I haven't quite decided that yet. Here," he says as he shoves the small puzzle at her, expecting her to take it.

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "You want me to solve it?" she asks.

"Yes," he says firmly once again pushing the puzzle to her.

Molly take the puzzle and begins to twist and turn it, attempting to match up all the colors. Sherlock watches her, curious. In about 10 minutes she has all the sides matched up by color.

"There, I'm not stupid," she says, pushing the cube puzzle back into his hand.

"I can never do that. You have to teach me," he says.

"What? You have to be kidding. You're like a genuis, and you can't solve a Rubics Cube?" she asks, beliveing hes just pulling her leg.

"No, I'm serious," he says. He stands up and starts to mix the cube up again. "I can solve almost any puzzle, but this one confuses me."

"Well, okay. I can teach you how to solve a Rubics Cube if you teach me how you know all that stuff about those people just by looking at them," she says, matter-of-factly.

"It's a deal. But first you have to tell me how you picked up where I was going every morning."

"Well that's not fair. I'm telling you two things and you're only telling me one," she says.

"What I'm about to teach you is easily worth those two things. Now, I think it's time for class to start. Should I walk you there?" Sherlock asks, holding out his hand.

"O-okay," she mumbles, cheeks flushed with red. It's so easy to talk to Sherlock Holmes until he does something gentleman-like. _Curse your good upbringing and curly locks, Sherlock Holmes_, Molly thinks to herself as he holds the door open for her to go inside.

**A/N: **Yeah this is my second part of my story that I AM going to finish. I have trouble with that. Please review down below! Tell me if a joke I made was lame, tell me my plot is weak. I don't care, give me your thoughts. I need them to get better! Thank you! ~LittleMoreSonic11


End file.
